custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Take Adventure! (1994, barneyallday's version)
Barney's Takes Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on February 24, 2004. in semi-remake of similar to the 1976 Jack & Julie episode of Takes Adventure Ontario. Plot Narf arrives by cannon and hits the monster members. Mel reads the previous meeting's minutes and the monsters dance the Honk Your Nose, Touch Your Toes, Spin Around And Strike A Pose Dance. After nap time, the Snack of the Day is a huge salami sandwich. A Lavender Anything Muppet arrives looking for the Club for People Who Like To Pretend Narf "drops by" from above, followed by "Monster Dance". The "Furry Feeling of the Day" is surprised. A duck arrives and asks if someone said "flap time", they all flap to the "Chicken Dance", before napping. The elephant crashes in, and asks if anyone wants to play chess instead, but the monsters decline. During mail time, little Minnie Golf from tiny town, New Jersey asks "How do monster's scratch their backs?" Narf arrives through the door and gets his head stuck in the window before crashing into the other monsters. The monsters talk about the last meeting and how they were penguins and Mel eats the minutes. The monsters then dance the "Turkey Dance." Today's Snack time is Bananas and the man arrives looking for the Hat Wearers of the Known Universe club. Before the "Monster Good-Bye Song," Mel gives some words to live by. As it is time to say good-bye, Phoebe translates Mel's speaking and says "Yes Mel, parting is such sweet sorrow", before they sing the "Monster Goodbye Song" with the duck joining in. They're Seagulls. The Furry Feeling of the Day is Sad and after a brief nap, the group get chased by an elephant. At Mail Time, the monster reads a letter asking how monsters brush their fur. Today's furry shape of the day is a Triangle. A penguin subs for The Elephant, and the monsters sing The Alphabet Song in Monster and English language. Cast *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resend) *The Bear (Philip Parker (costume), Bob West (voice)) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Michigan J. Frog *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend #Rig a Jig Jig (Taken from: I Can Do That #Growing Song (Taken from: 1-2-3-4 Seasons #I Like Autumn (Taken from: Falling for Autumn #Respect Song (Taken from: Let's Show Respect #Silly Sounds Song (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest #That's a Home to Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk #Brushing My Teeth Song (Taken from: Our Earth Our Home #Mr Knickerbocker Song (Taken from: Barney Live in New York City #She'll Be Comin Round the Mountain (Taken from: Happy Birthday Barney #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Barney's Once Upon a Time #Castles So High (Taken from: (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Early 1994 voice and 1994 costume. *The Barney costume used was in this home video in "On The Move". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Early 1994 BJ voice and costume from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The end credits music is the same from "Happy Birthday Barney". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in (only start) this home video was also seen in "Falling for Autumn!". *This this home video was a not take a place School and Playground take a place of Michael's & Amy's new House & Backyard and Camping Forest?. *Mom's Dad's making cameo start of this home video All Say Hi Barney & this Friends leave with his School Bus Everyone say Goodbye to Mom's and Dad's leave this new Backyard Barney & this Friends with his School Bus (stock mini up this top and line this Stock On The Journey Learning). *The version of "I Love You" the used in this home video was also used same arrangements of "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", Barney's vocals from ", Baby Bop's vocals from "A Very Special Delivery!", BJ's vocals from "Sense-Sational Day", is pitched up to -2, Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird, Mooba / Google, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Google / Phoebe, Bert, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Telly, Zoe, Stephanie Chicken, Narf, Harry The Monster, Mel, Baby Bear, Rosita and Simfy vocals voiced by Barney's BJ's and Kid's vocals from "Be a Friend v", is pitched down to -2, mixed Sesame Street's 1993-1994 voice, Stock's (Rickey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold's) vocals voiced by Barney's and Kid's from "Once Upon a Time", is pitched up to -3, mixed Shara, Loki, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk, Bluedies, Pink-a-Dink and the Kids voice' vocals from "Let's Show Respect!", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *There No Everybody say Goodbye not for Goodbye for Barney's & this Friends say goodnight. Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:Barney Season 2 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Barney and Friends Category:Joe Phillps